The safe transfer of one or more gases between components of a system is important for many industrial and consumer applications. Indeed, many useful industrial gases are harmful to the environment and human health and, thus, need to be contained during their transfer to prevent unintended exposure to humans and/or the environment. Appropriate exhaustion and/or treatment of such gases may also be needed.
A wide variety of gas transfer fittings are known. In many instances, such fittings include tight fitting seals and/or gas tight valves, wherein a separate fitting is used to provide a gas inlet and a gas outlet. However, the inventors have identified that there is a need for technologies that provide a gas inlet and outlet within a single gas fitting, i.e., a single connector unit, device, insert or the like. In particular, the inventors have identified that there is a need in the art for technologies for providing a gas inlet and outlet for the provision and removal of a sanitizing gas from a container.